irken_fanon_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Invader Ark
HISTORY Invader Ark is a female Irken Invader. She was sent to Planet Thyrax, the main planet in a random-yet-beneficial-to-conquest system. When Invader Zim destroyed Irk in a crazy robot rampage, Ark was on Devastis taking the Elite test, and was one of the only soldiers who survived. She moved on to become an Invader, one of the first ones in Doom Two. She modified her SIR unit, Advanced Information Retrieval Unit AIR, and built her ship, the Shadow Runner. She flew to Thyrax after an early (but still official) assigning, set up a base, and has been there ever since. PERSONALITY Ark is extremely loyal to the Tallest and Irken beliefs. She is very determined when given a task or when trying to hide her secrets from the Thyraxians. She is also incredibly stubborn and tough, which seems to help with her mission. APPEARANCE Ark has gray eyes, a tattered gray shirt, two dark gray swords, curled antennae, a pointed, black/gray PAK, spiked sleeves, and spiked boots. She is often called "short" but some other Irkens are even shorter(they're prejudiced for their height too, mostly by the Tallest). RELATIONSHIPS AIR- AIR is Ark's SIR Unit, and Ark enjoys being around AIR. Invader Vex- Ark met Vex on Planet Vort when she was an engineer during Operation Impending Doom One. They developed a sibling-like relationship, and Ark earned the nickname "little sister" from Vex. Invader Vax- Ark and Vax are good friends, but hardly ever interact. Nightmare Vax- Ark and Nightmare Vax hate each other. Zim- Ark met Zim on Earth when she flew there for the first time. She hates him and has tried to destroy him several times. Dib- Ark also hates Dib. Tak- Ark finds Tak incredibly annoying and hates her even more than she hates Zim. Invader Jib- Ark and Jib are good friends. Irken Elite Scythe- Scythe creeps Ark out, but they both learned sword combat from Commander Thresh, and are ok friends. They don't completely trust each other. Commander Thresh- Ark learned how to use her beloved twin swords from Thresh. Ark looks up to him, and they are good friends. Nightmare Ark- They hate each other, but occasionally look to each other as friends. Comatose- Ark is Comatose's employer, and Comatose is like a daughter to her. Ark enjoys being around her, and doesn't care that she is defective. Fury- Ark doesn't completely trust Fury, but likes him. SO- Ark helped build SO, and they are friends. FACTS *Ark is part of a system of secret Invaders called the Underground Invaders, and that's why not many have heard of her. *Ark's PAK is pointed because she thought that the rounded shape was too soft-looking. However, there is a circular computer in her base. *When Ark goes to Earth, she attends the same school that Zim does. She claims this is so she can figure out how to destroy him. QUOTES "Okay, we're done here. Can I go home now?" "Oh, I'm terrified. Positively terrified." "Friends are for weaklings. I need no one." "Don't listen to the peasants, AIR. You know we're better than them." Category:Characters Category:Irkens